Symbol of Peace
by raitsuke
Summary: A symbol of peace is not something that appears out of nowhere, it is a force created to bring justice where justice is needed.
1. Chapter 1

The TV was on, displaying the news. "A mass villain attack on the outskirts of Yokohama left dozens injured, yet heroes appeared in a timely fashion and dealt with the situation, helping the police to arrest 7 villains."

"Dad, what are the plans for today?" the boy asked without taking his eyes out of the news.

"Your mom and I are going to the nearby town, the hospital there requested help due to a recent flu outbreak."

"But the news…"

"That's not even near here, don't worry about that" the dad said with a smile.

"Will you be back by dinner?"

"Don't worry, we should be back much sooner than that, Yagi-kun. Now you should finish eating hurry, or you'll be late for school."

"Okay. Well, I've finished, see you later! Have a great day at work and stay safe!"

Yagi Toshinori then went out and headed to school for another day at Minami-Kusatsu Junior High.

Every day at school was more or less of the same. Yagi was not a victim of bullying, but he wasn't at ease knowing his classmates sometimes were victims, however he didn't know how to deal with it. The quirkless were always the victims, even from other, stronger, quirkless boys and girls.

After lunch break, the homeroom teacher entered the classroom.

"This afternoon we'll have individual sessions to talk about your carreer options. I understand most of you want to be heroes, but a society can't be stable if only one line of work is pursued by everyone. Please, think beyond what's the most popular option and try to see what suits you, your style and your future life."

Yagi sat on the classroom, while the teacher called the students one at a time, and as each student left the classroom Yagi's anxiety grew, until he was finally the only one left.

"Toshinori Yagi, please come with me" the teacher said, looking at the attendance sheet.

The teachers' room was empty except for both of them, the teacher pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"So, Toshinori-kun, tell me: what are your objectives? What do you see yourself doing?"

"I… I just… I want to be able to help people, so I thought of becoming… a… a medic, or a police officer" the boy said, his voice shaking.

"A medic or a police officer? Those are nice choices, but have you talked about it with your parents?" the teacher asked, finally raising his eyes from the notes in front of him and staring at the boy "I'm sure they would like you to go to UA Academy and have a go at the hero life."

"But you said it yourself..."

"I know what I said" the teacher cut without raising his voice "however, I did not say you should not try. Is there a specific reason for you to discard this route?"

"My quirk" the boy said, staring at the floor between his feet "it is unreliable, at best."

"Well, from looking at your body frame, it's obvious you haven't been counting on it and started to do something about your physical condition, despite the young age."

"Even if it were reliable, it's not that kind of a quirk, if I wanted to be a hero I would not count on it for battles" the boy replied, still looking at the floor.

"Well, you still have time to think about it, to improve your quirk's reliability and to train your body, if you want. Even if you decide not to try the UA, that will still help" the teacher remarked.

"Well, thanks for the advice."

"However, if you do think about having a go at the hero life, you should start to work more on your attitude."

"My… attitude?" the boy asked with a puzzled look, finally looking at the teacher's face.

"You should take responsibility for the well-being of the ones around you. Sometimes even just a smile and a few kind words can go a long way, remember this. And talk to your parents about your carreer choices, listen to their input" the teacher smiled while finishing closing his annotations.

"Thanks, I will do this." With a deep bow and a shy smile, Yagi left.


	2. Chapter 2

In front of Toshinori house, an old neighbor lady approaches him "Yagi-kun, how nice to see you! How are your parents?"

"They're fine, they have gone today to a nearby town to help at the hospital."

"Ah, I see, your family is one of those with healing Quirks, isn't it?"

"Yes, usually the people from my family ended up working with medicine or something to help others" the boy answered with enthusiasm.

"Judging the pride in your voice, I can see you also want to follow their steps."

"Yes, what I want the most is to help peo..." Yagi spoke as a loud explosion noise echoed from a few blocks away "WHOAH, what..? Wait here, granny, I'll go and see what is happening" he said before running off at full speed towards the origin of the sound.

* * *

Arriving at the place, some spectators were already gathering to watch heroes who had arrived helping people get away from the fire that raged inside a smoke curtain which was formed by the explosions.

"Is that a villain? What is going on? That guy there is the one who did this?" asked someone from the crowd "Why are the heroes not fighting him?"

Pushing through the mass of people, Yagi finally could visualize the scene. The building that existed there was no longer, scattered across many meters were the remaining pieces of it, none of them with more than one meter of diameter.

In the center of the debris was standing a tall man with short hair wearing a suit, at his side some bodies lied over a puddle of blood on the floor, two of which caught Yagi's attention.

"Mom? D-dad?" faltered the boy, his sunken eyes opened wide and his stomach revolving by the view "why is not a single hero going there to save them?"

Yagi waited for what seemed like an eternity for a hero to engage in fight with the man in suit, even if only for someone else to be able to rescue the injured near him, yet none of the heroes around seemed willing to approach the man.

* * *

The boy sprinted towards the injured bodies in the floor as fast as his legs allowed him to. The crowd shouted trying to disencourage him since even the pros were avoiding this fight, but it became personal when it involved his family and he wasn't going to just stand and wait patiently for someone else to deal with the situation.

After a short sprint, he was in range of the bodies. Yagi then jumped over them, stretching his hands to touch the bodies as he passed above them. Feeling his hands touch the bodies of his mom and dad, he shouted "FULL RESTORE" in an attempt to use his Quirk. As soon as he touched the ground he rolled and quickly turned towards the man in suit, ready to fight him if it became necessary.

Listening to this, the man in suit moving his body in a calm and deliberate way turned to face the boy. The puzzled look in his face turned into a malicious grim as soon as his eyes met Yagi's irate stare.

"Blonde hair with bangs? Sunken eyes? Don't tell me you're the young Toshinori child? I came expecting two, but if there's a third, then I just hit jackpot. 'Full restore', is that what you yelled just now? That's just great."

"What did you do to all of this people?" asked Yagi while still breathing harder than usual due to the sprint.

"The same I'll be doing to you soon enough. It's up to you if you'll just stay quiet and let me get ahold of your Quirk, or if you will try your hand at fighting me like they did" said the man gesturing towards the bodies on the floor.

"Get my Quirk, what do you...?" as soon as the boy started to ask he had to jump sideways. Black claw-like extensions emerged from the right hand's fingers of the man in suit and almost instantly extended towards Yagi, forcing him to evade.

"If you won't stay still, don't talk, just come at me then" said the man, still smiling and staring at Yagi.

Yagi flexed his legs and took of towards the man in suit, throwing a few punches while sidestepping around him and paying attention to try and avoid any counterattacks. The man, however, made no effort to evade or block Yagi's attacks, and was standing still, taking every punch as if nothing more than a light breeze touched him.

Yagi then jumped back, trying to understand what was happenning. He expected some difference in strenght, but for his attacks to cause no effect was beyond any scenario he could imagine.

"Well, is that all you've got? Pity, I expected we could have some fun before I took your Quirk." Before Yagi could even predict any movement from his opponent, his vision was already blocked by the man's open hand grabbing his face.

Yagi felt a sharp pain behind his neck, where the claw-like extensions entered. That was the last thing he could see or feel before collapsing unconscious over the blood on the floor.


End file.
